Beyblades
by Emi-lus
Summary: This Story is mostly a Romance story. And I also can't stand the fact that there is like 2 girl beybladers! So There is now a girl team, TysonXHilary KaiXOC RayXOC
1. Chapter 1 You big Bear!

Beyblades  
Kenny and Tyson were sitting on the school roof after school like  
always. Kenny was typing away at his laptop, updating data.  
While Tyson did what he did best. eat. He was enjoying his sandwich, filled  
with almost everything you could think of.  
"Tyson, how can you eat that?" Kenny asked noticing the peanut butter and  
ketchup dripping out the other side of the sandwich.  
Tyson looked at Kenny and gave a smiled, with food on the sides of his  
face. "What do you mean, Chief? It's my favorite! My grandfather made it  
for me!"  
Dizzy then joined in, "If that your favorite I don't want to know what is  
your lest."  
"What! Peanut butter, jelly, ketchup, cheese, ham, fish, butter, mayo,  
mustered, and tomatoes, has to be the best kind of sandwich ever made!"  
Tyson said eating the rest of the sandwich.  
"I never knew that was a type of sandwich." Dizzy said as Kenny smiled.  
Tyson have a grin and stood up, "So Kenny, find any worth challengers for  
me yet?" Tyson stretched as he spoke.  
Kenny looked up at Tyson and replied, "Don't get over your head Tyson, that  
last win, was pure luck."  
Tyson spun around and said mouth hanging open, "WHAT!" Tyson the quickly  
stood up strait, "Oh! I get it. You must have mistaken luck for skill!"  
Kenny rolled his eyes, "No Tyson, I didn't, and if you want to have any  
chances in beating other opponents you got to keep up with your training!"  
Tyson grinned, as he sat back down, and held on to his feet, "Come on  
Chief! I know that. What do you take me as?"  
"Believe me a lot of things." Dizzy muttered.  
Kenny ignored Dizzy's comment, "All I'm saying is that we got to be  
prepared for everything and everyone."  
Tyson sighed and let his head drop, "I know, I know. Anyway! Got any news  
from Max or Ray lately?" Tyson asked as his sprits rose.  
Kenny began to type some more, "Nope not a word, I'm sure there doing fine.  
Why do you ask?"  
Tyson grinned, "It's just that I miss them is all."  
Kenny looked back at Tyson, "Well I really want to hear from Kai! It's been  
so long!"  
"TYSON!" Came a female voice from behind them.  
Both boys turned, to see Hilary with a broom in one hand, and other hand on  
her hip.  
"Um. H- Hey Hilary!" Tyson stutter as he tried to back away.  
"Tyson! I thought I would find you up here! It was your turn for clean up  
duty and you didn't show!"  
Kenny closed his laptop and jumped up, "O- ok! Talk to you later Tyson!"  
Kenny said as he ran off.  
"H- hey! Chief! Don't leave me!" Tyson yelled, as if he was about to be  
torched.  
"So! What your excuse?" demanded Hilary.  
Tyson sighed, "You really want to know why?"  
Hilary then replied, "Yes!"  
Tyson faked another sigh and then began his story, "well you see it all  
started when I was heading for clean up duty. I was walking down the halls  
minding my own business, when a huge bear came out of no where!" Tyson  
exclaimed waving his hands in the air to show how big the bear was.  
Hilary had a sweat drop over her head as she said dully, "A bear, in the  
school?"  
Tyson nodded, and then continued, "Well then, the bear chased me all the  
way up to the roof! And so I hide here, unable to go to clean up duty!"  
Hilary then side with a sigh, "Tyson do you really expect me to believe  
that?"  
Tyson then looked up happily, "Oh Yeah! That wasn't today! That was  
yesterday! Cause you were the bear!" Tyson said with a laugh.  
Hilary then dropped her broom and began to yell at Tyson, "Why You little!"  
Tyson ran but Hilary ran after him!  
As they Ran in Circles Tyson yelled out sarcastically, "Oh No! The bear is  
back! Help!"  
"You want a bear! I'll give you a bear!" Hilary yelled running after Tyson  
down the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2 Beyblading With the coulor Pin...

Beyblades Part 2  
Kenny walked into his front door to the noodle shop. "Hey! I'm Home!"  
Kenny said and headed for his room.  
But Kenny's mom blocked his path.  
"Kenny I thought I told you to be home right after school!"  
Kenny sighed and pulled off his glasses and placed them on top of his head.  
"What does it matter anyway?"  
Kenny's dad from the counter of the shop spoke up, "Kenny I told you that  
your cousin was coming tonight."  
Kenny turned to his dad, who was handing a man some noodles as he spoke.  
"What! Which cousin? I don't remember you telling me that!"  
Kenny's mom sat down, "Your cousin Lily! She is coming to stay with us  
until her mother and father finish there devours settlements. You were  
suppose to me here after school to show her around Tokyo!"  
It all hit Kenny at once, "Oh No! I completely forgot! Where is she?"  
"She left. She said she would be back before dark. We wanted you to show  
her around so she wouldn't get lost!" Kenny's dad replied.  
"Well l will go out and look for her once I put my stuff away." Kenny said  
running to his room.  
As he ran he pulled out his laptop.  
"Some ones in trouble!" Dizzy teased as Kenny through his stuff in his room  
and ran back down the stairs.  
"Oh be quiet Dizzy, I just can't believe I forgot!" Kenny ran out the door  
with laptop in one hand.  
"So where are we looking first, Chief?" Dizzy asked as they walked through  
the streets of Tokyo.  
"Well if I remember Lily correctly, she would be somewhere completely  
girly. She was always such a girly girl." Kenny said remembering the short  
brown he loved to play with long ago.  
Dizzy then asked slowly, "um. Kenny how long has it been since you have  
seen Lily anyway?"  
Kenny looked both ways then crossed the street, "about 2 years but don't  
worry she will be an easy spot. I'll recognize her. Look for a small brown  
haired girl with big blue eyes, pink clothes, and lots of jewelry"  
"If you say so Chief." Dizzy said as they headed for the shops, to look.  
Tyson was running around the schoolyard trying to hide from Hilary  
who had chased him for the last half hour now.  
Tyson slide behind a tree and wiped his forehead, "few, I think I lost her.  
I didn't think the bear thing would get her so bad." Tyson said laughing.  
"Well it did! Now get over here you little rat!" Hilary said as she ran  
from the back of the school.  
"Woops! Got to go!" Tyson said as he ran towards to park.  
Hilary wasn't about to give up so easily, she ran right after him, yelling,  
"Get back here, Tyson!"  
Tyson laughed as he ran in to the park and fell to his knees gasping for  
breath.  
The wind blew his blue/gray hair lightly.  
Hilary soon fell by his side also gasping for breath.  
"T- truce!" Tyson managed to say through the gasps.  
Hilary then nodded, "f- fine"  
"Are you Tyson.?" Came a female voice from in front of them.  
Tyson lifted his head to see a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.  
She was wearing a light blue tank top that stopped at her belly button, and  
a black mini skirt under a light blue wrap. The girl's hair blew in the  
wind slowly.  
Tyson stood up after catching his breath, "Yes, and you are?" His voice was  
firm, for the frown on the girls face made him edgy.  
"My name. My name is something you don't need to know. How every one thing  
you must know is I'm here for your bitbeast."  
"You'll have to win it then!" Tyson yelled, "and believe me! I am not that  
easy to beat!"  
Tyson felt a hand on his arm, he turned and saw Hilary staring in to his  
eyes, "Tyson. be careful hey." Hilary said then left go.  
Tyson was confused, since when did Hilary get all emotional when he  
beyblades. "Don't worry Hilary I can handle girl."  
But Hilary didn't look convinced, "Tyson, her voice, it sounds. it sounds-"  
"Are you going to beyblade or what?" Girl yelled.  
"Your on. But once I kick your ass, you got to tell me your name!" Tyson  
yelled, confident of himself.  
"Good then." the girl replied as she pulled out her beyblade.  
"LET ER RIP!" The both yelled as both beyblades flew out on the stadium.  
Dragoon spun in circles around the girl's beyblade hitting it every now and  
then.  
"Please you can't tell me that all you got!" Tyson said grinning.  
The girl only gave a smirk. "It may look like your winning Tyson but your  
only provoking it.  
A pink light began to glow from the stadium.  
"What?" Tyson asked eyes growing wide.  
"Kenny we but have checked all the shops. The cousin of yours is  
nowhere." Dizzy said as Kenny walked through the park, giving up on the  
shops.  
"I was so sure we would find her around the shops." Kenny said hopelessly.  
"Say, Kenny does Lily like watching beyblading?" Dizzy asked.  
Kenny laughed gently. "Lily hates beyblades, she think there stupid, and a  
complete was of time."  
"Oh, I feel so offended. Why does it seem like I'm not going to like this  
cousin of yours?"  
Kenny laughed but then suddenly came to a stop.  
"What the hold up?" Dizzy complained.  
Kenny pulled down the video camera attached to the side of the camera so  
Dizzy could see.  
Tyson was beyblading but down the hill, agents some pretty girl in a skirt.  
"Oh, this should be interesting." Dizzy said as Kenny ran down the hill.  
"Hilary!" Kenny yelled as he ran up to Hilary.  
Hilary turned to face him, "Kenny. I was chasseing Tyson like I always do,  
and we ran into the park! This girl challenged him and then when it looked  
like Tyson was going to win this big pink glow came out of no where and no  
one could see anything. Next thing we knew Tyson's beyblade was hit badly."  
"Sounds like this little girl is bad news." Dizzy said taping the battle.  
"So what's going on now?" Kenny asked.  
"Well." Hilary said worried, "Tyson's beyblade was able to stand the attack  
but if her beyblade does that one more time, then it will mean the end!"  
Kenny nodded, "what do you think Dizzy?"  
"Well from what I see, her beyblade has a bitbeast, and a powerful one at  
that. But about the pink flash, I'll have to see it to know anything more."  
Dizzy finished.  
"What was that pink flash!" Tyson demanded.  
But the girl only smiled.  
Tyson growled and then yelled, "Dragoon! TAKE HER DOWN!"  
Dragoon smashed hard into the girl beyblade, sending it up the side of the  
stadium. But her beyblade only came back for another hit on dragoon.  
"Kenny." Hilary said gently.  
"Yeah, Hilary?" Kenny asked not taking his eyes off the battle.  
"That girl. when she talks its like there are two voices. One sounds like a  
sweet type, then the other on is deeper and more evil."  
Kenny then looked over at the girl to hear her say, "Is that all you got  
Tyson. I expected more."  
Hilary was right, its like there are two voices.  
"Now Tyson its time you learn my Black Starcamter's real power!" the  
girl said and then yelled, "Black Starcamter power jolt now!" the girl  
yelled, and the stadium filled with a pink glow only with a mix of blue  
this time.  
Tyson covered his eyes, but the light was to strong and sent him flying  
back on to the ground.  
The light disappeared, and what was left was the girl black Starcamter, and  
a cloud of smoke.  
"No." Tyson whispered, "NOOOO! DRAGOON!" he then yelled felling tear in his  
eyes.  
The girl laughed, "And now, Tyson Dragoon is mine!"  
But then once the cloud of some left, Dragoon was out of the beyblade and  
was looking rather angrily.  
"What!" the girl gasped taking a step back as her blue eyes grew wide. 


	3. Chapter 3 Confused

Chapter 3  
  
"What! That's imposable!" The girl said falling to her knees.  
"Kenny is this good?" Hilary asked, in a worried tone.  
Kenny turned and smiled, "Yup! But Tyson hasn't made it out of the hot  
water yet!"  
Tyson looked up, he was hurt after being through that far, but  
Dragoon came through for him. Knowing dragoon could do so, made Tyson know  
he had to do the same for Dragoon.  
So he slowly stood up. "Ok! Girl! Enough of your games! We end this now!"  
Tyson yelled.  
"Bring it Tyson!" the girl said standing up.  
Her pink bitbeast flew out of the beyblade, and came for an attack.  
But Dragoon was quicker and dogged it and warped him self around black  
starcamter, so she wasn't able to move.  
Dragoon took a bite at black starcamter's wing. And the battle was over.  
Starcamter flew out of the stadium and landed at Kenny's feet.  
Kenny picked it up and saw the bitbeast picture. It was a black bird with  
pink eyes, but then it slowly changed into a pink bird. "What!" Thought  
Kenny.  
Tyson watched as the girl closed her eyes and fell to the ground, as is she  
was some sort of rag doll.  
"Tyson! Is she ok?" Hilary asked running to the girls side.  
"Who cares?" Tyson said coldly.  
"Tyson! Get over here now!" Hilary ordered.  
Tyson sighed and ran over to see the girl.  
Kenny held on to the girl beyblade as he walked over to see is she was al  
right too.  
"Is she ok?" Kenny asked and looked over at them.  
The girl opened her eyes and looked extremely confused. She glanced at  
Hilary who was on her knees beside her. Then at Tyson, and said, "He your  
cute."  
Tyson jumped back, "what! Man girl are so strange! One minuet they are all  
pissy at you the next there super nice!"  
Hilary short back at Tyson, "Its called mood swings Tyson."  
"Oh." Tyson said, getting back on his knees.  
The girl then looked at Kenny, and smiled widely, "Kenny!" She jumped up  
and hugged him. She was a bit taller then him so she had to bend a bit.  
"W- What?" Kenny said falling backwards.  
"Kenny you know this girl?" Tyson asked as they all stood up.  
"No! I have never seen her!" Kenny said as he opened his laptop, for he  
wanted to show Tyson something.  
But Dizzy the jumped in to there conversation, "oh, Kenny has a girl  
friend!"  
Everyone laughed but Kenny and the girl.  
"Ok no! I'm not some fag who goes out with their own cousin." The girl said  
and the Kenny dropped everything thing, including Dizzy was rather up set  
about it.  
"Lily! But I' thought you had brown hair and hated to beyblade!" Kenny said  
so surprised.  
"Ok before we continue with this family reunion, can you please tell me why  
you were just evil a second ago." Tyson asked crossing his arms.  
Lily scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, cute guy, but all I remember  
was walking through the park."  
Hilary then spoke up, "Why are you calling him cute guy! He has a name yeah  
know!"  
Dizzy from the ground then said, "Some one is a little jealous!"  
"Kenny! Tell you laptop to shut up!" Hilary said now sulking.  
Tyson didn't bother tease Hilary for that one; he wanted answers out of  
this Lily girl.  
"My name is Tyson. So you don't remember our beybattle?"  
Lily thought about it then shook her head. "Sorry but no. Anyway! Kenny to  
answer your questions, "My hair changed to the color blonde over the years,  
and I started beyblading last year, when I saw this kid beyblading in the  
woods."  
Kenny sighed, "well I better get home, with Lily before my mom flips."  
Tyson sighed, and muttered, "Something is going on."  
As Kenny walked off, Tyson yelled out, "Hey Kenny you call up Ray and Kai,  
I'll call up Max, I was the team for a meeting!"  
Kenny nodded as he and Lily ran off.  
That girl. do you think she is faking being nice?" Hilary asked Tyson as  
Tyson walked her home.  
"Nah, I doubt it." Tyson said as he walked Hilary to her front door.  
"Well later Tyson.." Hilary said as she put her hand on the doorknob.  
Tyson turned and was about to walk away then he hears Hilary then say,  
"Tyson! One more thing."  
He spun back around and say with a grin, "Yeah?"  
Hilary opened her mouth to say something but then just leaned forward and  
kissed Tyson on the cheek, and then she opened her door and ran in side.  
Tyson stood there confused and surprised all at once. Then he smiled and he  
walked off towards his house, "Oh who's the man!" he said under his breath. 


	4. Chapter 4 Kai and OC, odd start

Chapter 4  
  
The next Day Tyson woke up early and headed down stairs to see if breakfast was ready. "Grandpa? I'm Hungry!" Tyson yelled through the house. Tyson heard something behind him and grinned, 'Grandpa was trying to sneak up on him again.' Tyson thought and when he heard his grandfather yell, "Take this!"  
  
Tyson spun around and dogged the old mans stick. "Morning grandpa!" Tyson said walking over to the kitchen. "I just don't get it! Did I really lose all my spunk?" Said the old man as he stared at where he had hit the ground. "Don't worry about it grandpa, now where is my breakfast I am starving!" Tyson said with a wink.  
  
Kenny was up bright and early, and with his laptop in one hand he headed down stairs to see if Lily was ok. "Say, Chief, what was up with your cousin last night?" Dizzy asked as Kenny sat down in a far table in the noodle shop. "I'm not to sure. I haven't seen Lily for 2 or 3 years. But the way I remember her is completely changed." Kenny said watching Lily talk to his father about the latest beyblade tournaments. "Kenny! I meant when she was all crazy and was trying to take Tyson's bitbeast!" Dizzy said annoyed. "O- oh! Well yes, that is rather strange. Maybe Lily isn't telling us all she knows. Maybe there is more to all this." Kenny said typing some data into the laptop. "Here lets take a look at the video, I taped of the beybattle." Dizzy said showing a movie on her screen. Kenny watched, but when Lily said, "It's not over yet Tyson!" Kenny told Dizzy to replay it. Dizzy did as she was told and then the words came again, "It's Not Over Yet Tyson!" "Dizzy!" Kenny exclaimed, "Hilary was right. Something is different about Lily's voice when she beybattle! It sounds like there is two voices!" Dizzy replayed it again and then said, "Hey Chief your right. What could it mean?" "I'm not to sure, but it sounds almost as if someone else is controlling Lily. And I didn't say anything, but yesterday when her black Starcamter flew out of the stadium, I picked it up and the bitbeast picture when from a black bird to a pink one." Kenny said thinking back to the strange sight. "Well don't look at me! I never heard of a mood beyblade." Dizzy then snicker, "Get it mood beyblade, like a mood ring!" The door to the shop opened and in ran Tyson all fired up. "Hey Chief! Great news! I called Max and he said he could make it for that meeting a called. What did Kai and Ray say?" Kenny looked at Tyson and looked down at Dizzy. Dizzy then laughed, "Kenny forgot." "Sorry Tyson I forgot." Kenny sighed and stood up. "That's ok we will call now. It's Saturday and so I'm sure Ray won't mind a phone call." Tyson grinned. "Who are you calling Kenny?" Said Lily as she peered over Tyson's shoulder. "We are calling our team together. If you want you can come and join us." Kenny said as they headed for Kenny's room. "Well its better then standing around here." Lily said glancing over at some teenaged boys who were whistling and hooting at her. The 3 teens reached Kenny's room and picked up the phone. "Ok lets call Ray first." Kenny said as he dialed some numbers. "Put it on speaker phone so everyone can hear, and talk" Tyson said excitedly. "Good idea." Said Dizzy from the laptop. The phone rang 3 times, and then a deep voice picked up. "Hello?" "Hey, would Ray be around?" Tyson asked. "Just one second please." Said the man. They waited 2 minuets before a familiar voice answered the phone. "Hello?" Ray said into the phone. "Hey Ray! Its Kenny!" Kenny said happy to hear his friend's voice. "Chief! It's been so long!" Ray said also happy. "Kenny why do they all call you Chief?" ask Lily, who forgot they were on speakerphone. "Hey Chief who is that?" Ray asked. "That's my cousin Lily, and Tyson is here too." Kenny replied. "Hey Ray! Can you make it for tomorrow? We want to have a team meeting?" Tyson said. "Why?" Ray asked not really too keen about leaving home so soon. "A new tournament of course!" Tyson said jumping up. "Oh. You mean the new tournament being held in Canada?" Kenny asked. "Better believe it." Dizzy replied. "Kenny you beyblade?" Lily asked surprised. "Kenny! Beyblading! That would be a funny sight." Dizzy said with a laugh. "Ok you guys can count me in!" Ray said, "I'll take the train. But Right now, I want to finish off a lesson with some of the kids from my home town." "Ok it great to hear from you Ray." Tyson said and then hung up. "What does Ray look like?" Lily asked. Dizzy screened a picture of Ray and his beyblade. "That's him." "Wow!" Lily said happily. "He is really cute!" Tyson dialed in Kai's number and then put it on speakerphone. Kai answered, "Hello." He said it with no expiration. "Hey Kai! Its Tyson, Kenny and Lily!" Tyson said a bit to loudly into the phone. "Who the hell is Lily, and why are you calling me?" He said still in a flat tone of voice. "Hey Kai, grab your belay and hit the road, meet here for tomorrow, cause we heading for the Canadian tournament in a week!" Tyson said. "That's nice you have fun." Kai said dully. "What! Kai we need you!" Kenny said in need. "Look I'm not going, so could you just leave me alone." Kai said angrily. Lily grabbed the phone out of Tyson's hands, and took it off speakerphone. "Hey what are you doing?" Tyson asked, but Lily was already talking. Kai's and Lily's Conversation:  
  
Lily: Hey why aren't you going! These guys really need you! Kai: I have better things to do. Who are you? Lily: I'm Kenny's cousin.  
  
"Hey Dizzy can you show my Kai's picture, I'll judge how to deal with him passed on his picture." Lily said covering the phone, so Kai couldn't hear her. Kai's picture came on the screen. "Holly shit! The only thing wrong with the picture is he isn't smiling!" Lily said and then jumped back on the phone.  
  
Lily: So you're the cute guy in the picture eh?! Kai: If you honestly think that's going to make me want to come, you got a lot of learning to do. Lily: No I was just telling the truth. Kai: Lessen, Tell Kenny and Tyson to have fun, I'm leaving now! Lily: IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE TOMORRO I'm GOING TO GO OVER THERE AND DRAG YOU ALL THE WAY BACK! NO ONE CAN IGNOR KENNYS REQUEST BUT ME! UNDERSTAND!?"  
  
"Do you think it's another one of those mood swing things again?" Tyson asked Kenny sarcastically. "No idea." Kenny said thoughtfully. Lily hung up the phone and smiled at them, "He isn't happy about it, but he is coming." Lily skipped out of the room, and then leaned her head back in, "Just so you know, I'm coming with you for the tournament." Then her head disappeared. "Man, you got one strange cousin." Tyson said as he stood up. 


End file.
